


I'm a sucker for you

by bandss_perff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandss_perff/pseuds/bandss_perff
Summary: Jongin knew he was in love with Baekhyun.Basically the cliché college AU no one asked for





	I'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to sucker  
> title from the new Jonas Brother's song sucker

Jongin knew he was in love with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Jongin had been dating for two years. Jongin had been more than ecstatic when one of the most popular guys in their college asked him out on a date. Jongin had been a shy freshman at that time. Jongin at that time was scared that Baekhyun only wanted him just for his body and would dump him after he got what he wanted. However, Baekhyun proved to Jongin on their date that he was interested in him.

Byun Baekhyun.

One of the most popular guys in school. The guy who helped everyone. The guy everyone admired. The guy that all the girls wanted to date. The guy that all the guys wanted to be (and date him too). He had everyone, including professors wrapped around his fingers. He knew, but he never took advantage of anyone. He was born to be in the center of attention. 

Jongin had been mesmerized with Baekhyun the first time he saw him by himself on the courtyard. As cliché as it sounds, Jongin fell in love with Baekhyun when he saw him sitting down reading a book under a tree. Jongin, being shy like he always was, had been staring at him from a small distance. He knew of Baekhyun. Everyone knew him or knew of him. His friend Sehun had pointed towards Baekhyun one time at a library. Scared of getting caught staring, Jongin put his head down and started to read his book. Some minutes later, Jongin wanted to look again, as soon as he raised his head, he saw Baekhyun staring at him and smiling. Afraid that Baekhyun knew he was staring at him before, Jongin panicked and tried to leave, but then Baekhyun screamed.

"Chanyeol, Jongdae, come here assholes."

When he turned around, Jongin saw two boys going towards Baekhyun. Relieved, Jongin packed up his things and started to leave. Trying to get one last look at Baekhyun, Jongin saw Baekhyun stared at him. Scared by Baekhyun's stare, Jongin left as fast as he could. 

Needless to say, after a couple of dates, Baekhyun had ask Jongin to be his boyfriend. 

Here they were, two years after making it official and Jongin was confused. No, he wasn't confused about his feeling for Baekhyun. He knew he was in love with him. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He couldn't see himself with another person. Jongin was confused because he didn't know if Baekhyun was on the same page as him. Sure, Baekhyun had told him multiple times that he didn't see himself with another person. But recently, Baekhyun had distanced himself from Jongin. Jongin wondered why. Was it something that he did? Was it something he said? All these thoughts wandered through his mind and Jongin with each day felt worse and worse with himself. 

Jongin was self-conscious. He always wondered what Baekhyun saw in him to be with him. He wasn't the most attractive guy, he wasn't the smartest, and he wasn't as out-going as Baekhyun. He knew of Baekhyun's past relationships. He knew he was nothing compared to him. Baekhyun had always assured him and told him that he was beautiful. But where was Baekhyun when Jongin needed him now more than ever. They haven't seen each other in a week. Baekhyun had been canceling their plans saying he was busy. Jongin understands but he wants to see him.

Jongin went into Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's dorm looking for his boyfriend. While he knocked on the door, Jongin felt sick. He didn't even know why. Maybe it was because he was going to see his boyfriend after a week?. He felt something was going to happen. The person who opened the door was a laughing Chanyeol. Jongin tried to hide the sadness from showing in his face that he wanted Baekhyun, his boyfriend to open the door. 

"Hi, Jongin," a smiling Chanyeol exclaimed while he opened the door to let Jongin in.

"Hi, Chanyeol is Baekhyun here," Jongin asked shyly. Even after two years, he was still shy with Baekhyun's friends.

"Yeah he is in the restroom, he's getting ready."

"Why is he getting ready," Confused, Jongin questioned Chanyeol.

"Because we're going to the club with Jongdae and Kyungsoo," Chanyeol answered like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Actually, he and Kyungsoo have been spending a lot of time together this past week," Chanyeol told him. 

"I think they may like each other," Chanyeol said not realizing how Jongin felt.

Jongin felt betrayed when he heard Chanyeol said where they were going. He wasn't mad that they were going to the club. He wanted Baekhyun to have fun. He was mad because Baekhyun lied to Jongin. He had asked Baekhyun what he was doing tonight and if they wanted to cuddle and watch movies. Baekhyun had told him that he was going to be in his dorm with Chanyeol and play games. He told Jongin they could do it another time. When he heard that Baekhyun might have a crush on Kyungsoo, Jongin felt all those thoughts about not being good enough for Baekhyun swim in his brain. He needed to get out of there.

"I need to go but tell Baekhyun I was here and that I hope he has fun," Jongin said to Chanyeol feeling even worse about himself.

Jongin didn't even wait to hear to what Chanyeol said, he slammed the door and went to his dorm. As soon as he crashed into his bed, he started sobbing. A few minutes later, Jongin heard his phone make a sound. When he saw his phone, he saw that Baekhyun had sent him a bunch of messages asking if they could talk. Jongin ignored Baekhyun not bother to reply. 

That night Jongin fell asleep crying while thinking he was not good enough.

It had been two weeks since Jongin went to Baekhyun's dorm and he had been ignoring Baekhyun. Baekhyun was determined to talk to Jongin seeing as he was always sending messages to him. He even went to Jongin's dorm, but Jongin had not opened to door. He waited for Jongin after their classes, but Jongin had managed to escape before Baekhyun saw him.

Their anniversary was the day after tomorrow and Jongin did not know what to do. He was in his bed trying to motivate himself into going to Baekhyun's dorm and talk to him. He was about to go when all of a sudden the door opened and a smiling Baekhyun enter his dorm. As soon as he saw his boyfriend (if he even could call him that), Jongin lost all motivation. 

For a few minutes, nobody talked. It felt like they were strangers and Jongin just wanted his boyfriend back. The one who made sure he took care of himself. The one who would hold him when he doubted himself. The one who made him laugh and feel loved. He just wanted Baekhyun. 

Out of nowhere, Baekhyun started tickling Jongin. Baekhyun knew Jongin was ticklish. 

"Baekhyun please stop, you know I'm ticklish," Jongin said while he gasped for air.

Baekhyun kept on tickling while laughing and looking at Jongin with all the love in his eyes while Jongin had tears on his eyes while he gasped for air. 

After a while, Baekhyun stopped and gave time to Jongin to regain his breath. They sat in quiet while they listen to life past by them outside the dorm. 

Baekhyun was the one who broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you, Nini," Baekhyun said softly.

"Why," Jongin asked in the same tone.

"Because I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary tomorrow and I know you're so noisy that you would probably have ruined the surprise," Baekhyun said while Jongin just sheepishly smiled at him.

"I don't like and have never felt anything for Kyungsoo," Baekhyun quickly said while looking at Jongin's eyes. "He just helped me with the surprise."

'So, you're not cheating on me," Jongin asked shyly.

"No, and I never will, because I love you too much to do that."

Jongin started blushing and hid his face in his arms.

"I believe you but please don't ignore me again. It hurts too much," Jongin said while he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry and I promise you I will never do it again," Baekhyun said while leaning to capture Jongin's lips against his.

That night, while life past by, two boys isolated from the rest of the world, connected their bodies and love into one.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with kaibaek, my otp  
> not edited lol and english is not my first language but I will get better (hopefully).


End file.
